The Creep
by Bourguit
Summary: Ivy finds a mysterious man in her travels, but is he friend or foe? And does she care either way? The picture was provided from .
1. Chapter 1

**The Creep**

In her studies of Soul Edge, the worlds of dreams, heaven, and hell was open. So Ivy knows that there's no time to wonder what mysterious creature is hiding amongst the trees stalking her like a some hapless victim; although she understands its notion based on how visually stunning she is.

"Well, enough waiting," Ivy says as her sword breaks apart and strikes through the branches.

"There's nowhere you can hide from me!"

She whips her sword back and forth until a young man leaps from the trees like a leopard but lands twenty feet away from her with the grace of cat. As her sword locks together he stands up. She looks him over. His white and red hooded coat made him look like a monk, but the black leather pants and boots were a giveaway. Along with his leather belts with a sword and daggers attached to his sides and a crossbow on his back. Only his hands and two armbands were bare.

Though, the only thing that bothered her is that his eyes are covered in the shadow of the hood. Not knowing if he was ogling her or not was bothering her. Her outfit was meant for one thing only, distraction.

"Come ti chiami?"

"What?" She curses her luck.

"Come-ti-chiami?"

"Eng-lish?"

He touches his chest briefly and says, "Ezio Auditore." His style of clothes matched his tone, sharp and to the point.

She still fights the urge to laugh at his attempt of the caveman form of communication. "Ivy…who sent you Ezio? Why do I think you'll suddenly understand me?"

"Dove è questo posto?"

She rolls his eyes as she thinks to herself. He's not from noble blood, what noble hides in the trees. And he's too armed to even consider him a fighting monk. He's meant to kill but whom and for what purpose is unclear. She's only sure of one thing: He's too dangerous to be left alone.

He takes a single step towards her and she digs her sword into the ground. It swims through the ground towards him, but before it comes up he rolls forward Ivy. He stands up and comes at her with his sword, but not fast enough as she's able to pull her sword together and block the attack.

As they exchange sword strikes, she notes that he fights with precision but not much power. She believes she has his timing down until he puts away his sword and, in a sudden quiet rage, grabs her and punches her twice in the face. She falls to the ground hard; he's truly was no noble man.

"Non provare ancora una volta," Ezio says pointing at her.

She rubs her chin briefly before quickly getting up. She's pissed. Her outfit is meant to distract his eyes, but he's remaining focused. She is supposed to be mocking and teasing him by now. He's the one that should be in pain. She snaps her sword back into a whip, she intends on rectifying the situation.

He quickly takes his daggers out, but her attacks with more venom with her frontal attacks. Every time he flips or dashes away, the edges of her blades were waiting for him; taking small cuts of his arms and legs. She's hurting, but she doesn't feel justified; he showing no signs of a bruised ego. The only reason why he's still in the fight is because he's cautious. Then a thought creeps into her head that maybe he's planning something.

She jerks to prod him into action, but he doesn't take the bait. She grins but she just learned another thing about him. For a man armed with daggers he could throw at her and a crossbow he could use on her, he's smart enough to know when to use them.

She attacks with a heel kick, but he dodges. She swipes at him with her sword, but he blocks with the base of his bow before taking a shot at her feet with a hidden gun. She steps back, not having the time to react to his shoulder dash that pushes her back and unto the ground. She looks up and sees him pointing his reloaded crossbow at her; he wasn't fast and quick like Maxi, but he was resourceful.

She grits her teeth as he grins widely. 'Well?"

As he starts to back away he says, "Addio Ivy."

He puts away the crossbow and disappears into the shadows of the trees.

"Figures." As Ivy slowly stands up, she can only think about grabbing unto his neck and never letting go. She tells herself to get better to fight a walking arsenal, so she can mock him when he crawls in pain on the ground.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creep Returns**

Ivy is engaged with the Aeon Calcos, but she likes to call him the Lizardman to get him off his game. Her sword strikes against his axes again and again.

"Get off my ship, you're stinking it up with your smell."

Aeon yells and attacks with his axes. She surprised by his power and speed, he has gotten stronger from the last time they fought.

She is about to cut him with her attack but he laughs has wings appear and he flies away from it.

"You can fly? Impossible!"

He lands near her and charges at her at high speeds from the added momentum. But a sailor dashes in and elbows him off the ground. Aeon quickly follows with swipe attacks with his tail but the sailor easily jumps over them, staying crouched and prepared for the next attack. Aeon goes to bite him but the sailor punches him directly in the eye.

With a high scream and a smoking mouth, Aeon starts to fly. The sailor quickly uses an unseen gun in his sleeve to shoot bullets that grazes the top white feathers of Aeon's wings. Aeon screams loudly with rage before flying away.

"No sailor carries a pistol in his sleeve," Ivy says.

The sailor turns around and smiles, revealing himself as Ezio. "Hello Ivy."

Ivy says in disbelief, "Ezio? You've been on my ship…all this time?"

"Yes…working on my English…with the sailors. Are you ok?"

"I didn't need you're your help!"

He says calmly, "I meant no offense then or now. I think we should be allies."

She hates how calm he is. "How naïve…your assistance today doesn't change the fact that I want to tear you apart."

She whips her sword at him, but he moves to the side.

He simply says, "Do not test me."

"It's time to pay!" Ivy charges him angrily and she misses with her sword, but she ducks and dodges his kicks. Suddenly they punch each other in the face and knock each other back a few steps.

Ezio says, "You've gotten better." He rubs his face.

"Does it hurt?"

He grins as he stands ready. "Only my heart when I see your beauty."

Ivy charges him again; she has a desperate need for revenge, as her pride is in stake. But more importantly, she's learned not to give him time to use his weapons. However, she isn't ready when he flips over her and punches against the back of her head three times.

She falls, saying, "You…bastard…I'll kill…you." She slowly feels eyes getting heavy.

"Not yet." Ezio bends down and kisses her hand. "Ivy…I apologize."

She closes her eye for what seems like a moment. When she opens her eyes again, there's a perfect red rose in her hand with all the thorns cut off. She looks up and watches Ezio, now with a cloth bag wrapped to his back, running and then diving off the boat.

_Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Final Creep**

Ivy found him. Rumors and gossip from overpaid spies cost a small fortune, but she finally found out that Ezio has been hiding in the woods by a small town for a month. No man of fortune was going to take the glory of the capture from her. No group of guards was going to goof up the arrest or slow her down. She was going to handle it personally.

As Ivy sneaks towards the destination, she's happy that she's dressed for stealth instead of detraction. Wearing all green cotton clothing around her body is more ideal for the cold morning. She sinks closer to the grass, hiding amongst the bushes as she spots a camp. Then she sees him by the stream.

"No boats for you to dive off this time, Ezio."

She waits. Watching as he washes himself in the stream water, topless. She takes long glances of his wet dark hair and shining muscles. But then she snaps herself from her gazing. She reminds herself that he's off guard and without his usual arsenal of tricks. And with that she sneaks around and behind him. She takes her time, keeping him and his hands in her sights.

She pulls out a hidden silver dagger from her sleeve and calms her heart. She's been preparing a cold line to whisper to him as she imagined pressing a knife to his throat to make him submissive.

With a single step she'd be on him, but as she takes that step she hears a snap. Then she feels a rope tighten around her ankles. She looks down just as she feels herself being tug towards a nearby tree. The impact from hitting the tree is hard that she drops the dagger.

"Damn it!"

Ezio laughs as he dries himself with a nearby rag. "Honestly, I don't know why you try so hard to kill me." He walks out of the stream, walks to her, and quickly slaps her on the backside before jumping away from her swipes. He continues, "It's so obvious you like me."

"I'm going to kill you!" Ivy clenches her fists tightly.

Ivy continues to curse him for ten minutes and swinging at him as he sits down, far enough to eat bread without concern. Even after he finishes his breakfast, he just stares at her as she tries to reach for her dagger. Another ten minutes pass. Ivy's throat is becoming hoarse and finally stops trying to reach for the dagger. She sighs.

Ezio asks, "Are you thirsty…hungry?"

She angrily stares at him, but too tired to reject the offer. "Thirsty."

He throws a water canteen at her and she drinks all the remaining water. He extends his hands, signaling he's ready to take it back. She tosses it into the stream.

He puts his hand down and grins. "Are you ready to listen to my offer?"

She sighs, her throat feeling better. "Fine."

He gets up and smiles. "Are you going to try to kill me later?" He picks up the dagger, cuts the rope, and catches her in his arms.

"I make no promises!" She head bumps him.

When he releases her, she falls to her feet, releases her other hidden dagger, and tackles him to the ground with all her strength. She lies on top of him and has dagger to his throat, but he as the other dagger to her throat. They look at each other, but no one makes a move; they understand the situation.

Ezio looks at her other hand on his bare chest and then he grins at her. "I understand…you're only human."

"You should consider my other hand! With a simple motion you are dead! I'm willing to end your life at the cost of my own!" She finally was able to use the line she's been practicing, but it was far from a whisper.

But it still had the affect she hoped for as she watches Ezio let's go of the dagger, letting it fall next to his side.

"Then I yield…you win Ivy."

Ivy narrows her eyes. Even in submission, his nobility is charming. "When we're done here…you will follow my orders to the letter!" She stabs the ground near his head, grabs his face, and kisses him hard. She's still mad at him, but this time she's going to release her anger through a different outlet.

_Fin_


End file.
